The Sleepover!
by Emerald-Forever
Summary: The Cullens/Hales are doing their own things, except Rosalie who has to stay behind and have a sleepover with Bella, for more than a night! What will happen? Read and review! Cannon couples!
1. Why do you have to be like that!

**R.P.O.V.**

Oh, Meh, Gosh! They can't so this to me...They just can't.

Do you want to know what I am so mad about? Okay so Carlisle and Esme have to s to this Medical thing in New York, Alice is dragging Jasper to some 'Fashion Crisis' as she so calls it, In Spain, and Edward and Emmett are going to Antarctica 'To get some Penguins'. Charlie also is leaving to go to L.A. for some Chief of Police meeting, so I am stuck here with the human. I have to have a sleepover with her and it totally sucks! Why must the beautiful get stuck in ugly situations?

You want to also know what sucks? I have to be with this _Thing_ all week.

At that instant Edward growled at me... I think it was about the 'Thing' comment. He nodded his head.

"Rosalie, Will you please try to be nice to Bella?" I heard Edward ask me with the most heart breaking look on his face.

"Why should I?" I asked sourly.

"Because she's never done anything to you but try to gain your Friendship, and all you do is hate her because she wants to become one of us. Please, do this for me?" He asked again, looking slightly hopeful.

I sighed,"Fine, But just because I like you Better than Jasper." Then I heard a gasp.

"My own Twin!" Jasper said before he ran into the kitchen. Alice ran down stairs.

"He's been like that all morning, I think he's trying to get out of my Fashion Crisis. But it's not going to work!" She sang proudly while following jasper into the kitchen.

"Freaks..." I muttered. It still doesn't change the fact that I still have to spend my whole week with the human.

Bella arrived later that afternoon and put her stuff in Edward's room because that's where she'll be staying this dreaded week. Shortly after they said good bye and Edward said some lovey-dovey crap and kissing Bella on the forehead, They left. I walked into the living room and sat down on the loveseat, and turned it on to a movie I've seen a million times; How to lose a guy in ten days.

"I love this movie."Bella commented after sitting on the couch across from me.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded. "Good for you." I continued.

"Why are you like this to me?" She asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Like what?" I asked suddenly curious to what this frail being could say.

"I've done nothing to you. Yeah sure, You're beautiful" I smiled "But that doesn't mean that you can treat everyone like crap. You need to get over yourself, and start thinking about others." She said as she stormed off, up to Edwards room. Fine she can be that way, Like I care!

An hour later Bella's words echo in my head, ugh I'll go be the good person. I walked up to Edward's room and knocked. Oh god what have I gotten my self into... Me apologizing...ugh!

**What will Rosalie do?**

**Will Bella accept?**

**Will Emmett get his Penguins?**

**These are all very important questions that will be answered next chapter...**

**I need 5 reviews before I post chapter 2...**

**Thanks!!**


	2. What's your Favorite Color? Revenge

Re-Cap:

**R.P.O.V.**

_An hour later Bella's words echo in my head, ugh I'll go be the good person. I walked up to Edward's room and knocked. Oh god what have I gotten my self into... Me apologizing...ugh!_

**A.P.O.V.**

Omigosh!

"Jasper, get your phone out!" I Whisper yelled.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Two words: Rosalie's Apologizing." I said, and stared at his shocked expression.

"Who?" He asked.

"She's apologizing to Bella..." I trailed off still in shock. He got his phone out and text-ed everyone. A few minuets later we got message from Edward, It was a picture message:

Emmett was holding a penguin in his arms and I'm assuming He's jumping up and down.

The words said:

He's excited that Rosalie is jhdgewrh!?"{-=$#

I don't understand that boy sometimes. I sighed...

**B.P.O.V.**

An hour later and I was no where near having fun, what did I do to Rosalie to make her hate me this way? Why, just because I want to be one of them, is she like this? I wonder if Edward got his penguin...? I heard someone knock at the door. I wonder who that could be...

I opened the door to find Rosalie standing there... Shocker. No I actually am shocked...Why is she here?

"Bella, I'm sor-" She stopped, then tried again.

"Bella," She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. For everything I've done. The reason I don't want you to become one of us is because I never had a choice, It wasn't my decision. I didn't get to experience everything I wanted to before I was changed. I'm not able to give birth, or even care for a child without' wanting to drink it's blood. I want you to be able to have the chances I wasn't even aloud to consider."

"Rosalie, I never knew you felt that way but, I'm sure of my decision, I love Edward and I want to be able to be with him forever. Thank you for your concern." I said softly.

"So what do you want to do? We have a whole week together. Oh, I know! We should go....To...THE MALL!!"

"I think I'll pass.."

"Okay, what about hiking?" She asked. The only two people I'd ever been hiking with, (Edward and Jacob,) Got bred of me tripping and decided to carry me the rest of the way.

"What about a walk?" I suggested, and she smiled.

"Okay." We left about a half hour after that and head to the path from their house to the highway, even though you're only aloud to go like 25 mph we still call it the highway. Once we got there, we suddenly started to walk towards the school.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

She looked at me funny, "Guess" She commanded in a nice way.

"Red?" I guessed, and it was just that a guess. She nodded.

"Yours?" She asked. It was my turn.

"Guess." I said in the same tone she had used with me earlier.

"Purple." She said confident.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It's the color of your room." She said once again smug.

"Well you're wrong." I said smug, She looked at me with disbelief written on her face.

"What is it-...Is it Topaz?" She looked at me again. I simply nodded my head feeling the blush rise on my cheeks, even though I wasn't at all embarrassed. I hate when it does that.

"What's Emmett's Favorite color?" I asked, curios.

"Black." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Think about it. He's Emmett." She said as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hm, I _Guess _that makes sense." Putting emphasis on guess.

She suddenly stopped, "Why are we at school?" She asked looking at me.

"I don't know, I was following you." I stated.

"Oh...Hey look!" She said pointing at a red sedan.

"What?" I asked, What's so important.

"It's Mrs. Copes car, I want to get her back for flirting with Emmett at the dance."

"That's not nice." I said.

"You didn't notice, Because Mike was flirting with you, But when Edward was getting punch she was flirting with him." She said with a a smug smile.

"It's on!" I said, and she smiled in victory.

**A.P.O.V.**

"Call Edward!" I once again whisper yelled.

"What now?" He said exasperated, flailing his arms.

"I've only asked to do it once before. What crawled up your butt and died?" I said a little angry at my moody husband. He go his phone out and dialed Edward.

"What do you want me to tell him?" He asked, affecting my emotions.

"Rosalie and Bella are Messing with Mrs. Copes' car." I said.

He told Edward what I just said , then looked back to me.

"Why are they doing it?" He asked.

"Revenge for Her flirting With Emmett and Edward." He said that to them and through the phone I could here Emmett yell:

'GO ROSIE!'

That was awkward...

**I hope you like it so far.. Remember:**

**5 Reviews! And go vote on my poll!**

**If you want Rosalie and Bella to do something during their Week**

**Together, Tell me in your review or PM me...**

**Thanks!!**


	3. WAFFLES!

_Okay so, I've decided that if any of you want me to read your stories I will!_

_All you have to do is put the name in your review and Ifi like it_

_I will advertise it in one of my stories. If it's funny then _

_then I will put it in RS, or this one!Meaningful_

_ones will go into FC or ATTR_

_So REVIEW!_

**B.P.O.V.**

I can't believe that Edward didn't tell me that the old hag was flirting with him! He is mine... And that is why I'm standing to the side trying to calm Edward down over the phone with my special power over him while Rosalie does the dirty work...

"... I don't want my girl friend-" I cut him off.

"Fiancee." I said shortly allowing him to continue.

"Fiancee becoming a fellon! Now I want you and Rosalie to go back to the house." He rather demanded in a tone I didn't particularlt like. In the background I heard Emmett say: 'Way to stick it to her Eddie!'.

"Are you demanding _me _to do something?" I asked, faking the same tone he had used.

"Way to stick it to him Belly!" Rosalie said.

"Yes!" He said confidently. After that I didn't speak for a couple of minuetes as I watched Rose do her thing. I heard Edward sigh.

"Im sorry love. Just please stay out of trouble!" He said defeated.

I laughed, "You sound like my father." I was about to say goodbye after that but Rosalie cut me off.

"We make no promises!" She sang as she skipped over, grabbed the phone and shut it.

"I have an idea for a next activity, but it shall wait till tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Edward told me that he would break my favorite mirror if I didn't get you to bed now." She simply replied.

"When did he say that?" I asked dumbly.

"Right before I hung up!" Then she grabbed me, put me on her back and started running back to the Cullen household.

We got back and I headed up to Edward's room. I got a change of clothes and got into the shower. I rinsed my hair with my strawberry shampoo that Edward loves! The water soon turned cold and I turned it off, and dried my now wet body, got dressed and went to lay down on the 'New Bed' Edward had gotten ME. Can youbelieve it? They, no He bought me a bed! The nerve of some vampires!

OoOoOoO

**R.P.O.V.**

He human, I mean Bella and were getting along great! I had no idea she would be this much fun. I always thought that because I as a vampire was and still is, in a friendly way now, supirior. But I never kew she would affect me this way and now I have a completely different outlook on humans and all that they are worth, other than food!Lol...anyways, a person who I hated this morning is now one of my only friends besides my family. But iguess she is family now because she is marrying my 'Brother', but whatever! I still oppose to her becoming one of us because eof al of her human opportunities! But if she is in love with a vampire and that said vampire feels the same way, the only way for them to be together for the rest of their lives is for that vampire to change said human. Said human meaning Bella and said vampire meaning Edward. I pondered my thoughts while Bella slept and decided to accept her as one of us, a Cullen.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a warm feeling on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Bella standing there looking worried.

"Rosalie, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Bella asked me. Had I really been thinking that long?

"Yeah, um what do you want for breakfast?" I asked shocke dthat I was sitting on the couch for atleast five hours pondering this frail human.

"Um, Waffles?" She said looking shy about her decsion.

"Waffles I is! Im sure esme has some directions on how to make those.." I said strailing off at the end as I headed to the kitchen. We arrived and ten minuetes later, I had made waffles! Iwalke dover and put the round things infront of her and handed her the syrup. She took a bite and then looked at me, suprise in her eyes.

"Is something wrong with them?" I asked, suddenly worried. I mean I know Edward and Esme make them for her. She mut thing they are terrible! God, scince whan do I care?!

She shook her head and responded once she had swallowed.

"Rosalie..." She started.

"Yes?" I asked scared of her reaction.

"These are better than Edward or esme's waffles!" She said.

"No way!" I said. She nodded and finished eating. Once she was done she headed upstairs and took a shower, I can't wait fo todays activities!

OoOoOoO

**A.P.O.V.**

A girl wear the ugliest outfit just walked on to the stage. Jasper had to hold me down, because I was about to go up there and completely re-do the whole dress! Then a vison came to me.

_Rosalie just finished making waffles for Bella and had set them down on the table. Bella drenched tham in syrup, _want some waffles with that bella?, _anyways Rosalie asked Bella if something was wrong and Bella shook her head and said "Rosalie, These are better than Edward or Esme's waffles!" Rosalie, shocked said, "No way!" and Bella nodded her head._

Oh I have got to tell Edward aout this one! I was about to open my mouth to tell Jazz that I needed him to call Edward. But when I looked over I saw him dialing the number, like a pro physic.

He handed the phone to me, "Rosale makes better waffles than youuu!" I sang into the phone, "Bella even said!"

Then I heard the funniest thing EVER!

"NOOOOOO!" I heard Edward say. Emmett, I assumed was laughing. I will never let him live this down...Even though Bella will be a vamp soon!

**This was basically just a filler in between the pranks and**

**mischivious Rosalie and Bella will get into!**

**Oh and the comment above applies to all of my stories, you can**

**review on others as well!**

**~WAFFLES~**


	4. I've got Thrill Fever!

**R.P.O.V**

Bella took a shower and we were walking out to the garage to get in my car. She got buckled and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Do you want to know what we are going to do today?" She nodded her head up and down.

"We are going to go to a car dealership in Port Angeles." She prompted me further.

"To prank them....Set the car alarms off so that they get annoyed!" She smiled evilly and nodded, why haven't we hung out before? Oh, right... I used to hate her. My phone buzzed, I looked down at it and it said:

_One New Message From Edward. _Oh great, OPB has sent me a text because SPS told him what I was planning on doing today. I flipped my phone open and looked at the text.

**Edward's Text, **_Rosalie's Text. _**Emmett from Edward's Phone**

**Don't Even think about it!**

_Too late...All ready have! ;)_

**Hey Babe....Good job!**

_For What?_

**Bella needs to have a little fun!**

**Don't get her in trouble!**

_What ya gonna do? Hmm...Swim here? :P_

**You Tell him Babe-**** Do not listen to him! Please don't get her in ant trouble...**

_Whatever! Bye the time you get here we will be starting our next conquest! ttyl little bro! Ha-ha._

I shut my phone and turned off of the highway and in to the familiar little shopping place that Alice drags me to. I looked over at Bella and she was probably thinking the same thing. I pulled up next to a small dealership and got out. I told Bella to go distract them while I go to work.

**B.P.O.V.**

Crap I have to go distract them! What am I going to do? Say I lost my friend and can't find her? Yeah lets do that! But I'm jittery and nervous and feel like my head is going to explode. My phone rang...It was Alice.

"Hey! I need help." I said quickly that no human would understand, but she's not human she's Alice a vampire!

"Bella, you need to calm down! Jasper swears he can feel you over here and now he is jittery!" She said. I could her her nervousness because Jasper must be emitting it. I took a deep breath and continued the conversation.

"Okay...I'm calm!" I said hoping that I was feeling that way.

"Okay. Bella your idea is good but you have to make it convincing. Or instead of saying you lost your friend say you lost your dog. Men are suckers for a cute girl asking for help." Alice is a genius.

"Okay thanks!" I said and Hung up. Rosalie gave me the signal and she started to run in vampire speed. I walked in to the showroom looking as sad as I could. But then my phone buzzed. Edward had sent me a text. I opened it and looked at the text.

**Edward, **_Bella_

**Bella, don't do this.**

_Why not? I want to have fun._

**You don't have fun with me?**

_Yes I do have fun. But not like this, I have the thrill fever! Got to go. Bye! XOXO_

I flipped my phone shut and saw a man coming towards me. He was a bit older and looked like he was ready to flaunt his knowledge of the many cars he wanted me to choose from. He walked up to me.

"Hello! My name is Steve." He held his hand out hand I shook it.

"Bella," I said sadly. "I was wondering if you've seen a dog around here?" I said mustering up my best puppy dog face. Alice's face popped into my head and it helped.

"Maybe. Can you tell me a description?" He asked looking concerned. I was frantically thinking of a dog when I got a text.

"One minuet. My friends are looking to maybe they found him." I opened my phone and my act was almost ruined right there. Alice had sent me text and the words were hilarious. _Jake's a cute little puppy ;)._

"Thanks for waiting. No such luck. Where were we?" I asked.

"The description." He said looking wary. Oh, right. Jake's wolf from popped in to my head.

"He has russet-brown fur and he's very tall. Big." I said trying to feign sadness. It worked and he went back to tell his co-workers. Rose gave me the signal telling me she was done and I walked out the door.

"If one horn goes off they all go off. They are now _sound _sensitive." I looked at her and walked to the car. On the way there I reached out with my gloves on a pulled at a handle. The alarm went off. A few seconds later they all did. But we were home bound by then. We were in the car when my phone buzzed again.

_Alice, _**Bella**

_Good job, sista! ;)_

**Thanks! I got the puppy dog face from you! Anyways Got to go!**

_Why- okay!_

And that was that!

_*_

_So...?_

_Hit or miss?_

_Tell me you thoughts,_

_Any pranks? PM me or put _

_them in your Review! Thanks!_

_LLL_

_LLL_

_/\_

_/\_

_/\_

_It's an x-mas tree!_

_Hope you all had an awesome holiday season!_

_Merry X-mas!_

_~Emerald Forever~_


	5. Mcdonalds is UnHealthy

**Okay hey guys sorry I haven't updated since x-mas but here you go!**

**B.P.O.V.**

We sped down the road, away from Steve and all of his car geeky-ness. Once we were far enough away so that no one would get suspicious Rosalie turned to look at me, she smiled and got her phone out.

"What'cha doing?" I asked curiously as she was texting.

"Oh...just texting Edward." She smirked. My phone buzzed literally 2 seconds after she pressed send.

_Alice's Text, _Bella's Text

_Um...I think Edward might be banning Rosalie from Baby sitting you again._

Oh, so that's what this is? Baby Sitting?

_Yep! Bella, you have so much to learn..._

And that would be...?

_Exactly! Listen to Rose!_

"You have to learn from the vamps before you can play with the vamps!" I got the notion that Alice had nothing more to say so I slid my phone into my jacket pocket. We pulled up to a McDonald's.

"What do you want?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

I stared, dumbfounded, as she waited for my answer.

"What?" She said looking mildly confused.

"You brought me to McDonald's?" She nodded, confused by my statement.

"Edward says it's unhealthy, of course it is but you know..." She nodded, prompting me with her eyes to answer her first question.

"Okay, Double cheese Burger." She nodded and relayed my message to the speaker. We got to the window and guess who was standing there, Red, Yellow and all. Mike Newton.

"Here you go!" He said, I think, trying to flirt while wearing those hideous colors. I at least have enough fashion sense to know that yellow and red don't exactly go together.

"Bye Mike." Rosalie said and sped off, handing me my lunch. I ate quietly and looked out of the window. I wondered what Edward was doing...

**E.P.O.V.**

Emmett is a freaking moron. Once he see's a penguin he runs around 'trying' to chase it.

"Just eat the freaking animal already! I'm ready to move on to seals." He looked over , then quickly looked back at the penguin. While he splattered his shirt and clothes with blood my phone buzzed.

_Rosalie's Text, _**Edward's Text**

_Hello Eddie boy! I would like to know where to take Bella for lunch!_

**Don't take her to McDonald's.**

_Why not?_

**It's un-healthy.**

_Okay...We're on our way!_

**To where?**

_Micky-D's!! Bye Bye Mind Rapist!!_

**I am NOT a mind rapist!**

_Bye! :(_

We proceeded through the icy wasteland... I miss Bella.

When we get home, I'm banning Rosalie from babysitting Bella...ever.

**So how was it...other than the length issue?**

**I'm really truly sorry for the delay.**

**Thanks!!**

**~Emerald-Forever~**


	6. Whipped!

**Thanks So much to Everyone who reviewed!! **

**I realized I have neglected to update in so long I promise to update everyday this week!!**

**And if I can not update one day I shall update twice the next day!!**

**Dis-claimer: I own my iPod, Not Twilight or any of it's characters...so deal!!**

**A.P.O.V.**

The vision came to me:

_Bella and Rosalie were at the zoo. Bella liked all of the animals, but every time they would get close to a cage, they would all shy away from her...because of Rosalie. Of course..._

The Vision left as soon as it came. Well now we know the new type of species they have sheltered at that god forsaken, un-reliable zoo.

**R.P.O.V.**

"Hey, Jake!" Ugh why does Bella still hangout with that filthy mutt?

"Hey Bells! Blondie." Jake smirked and I glared at him. "All the animals keeping away?" he said.

"Yes." I replied curtly.

"Well they're smart, you might get hungry. It's your own personal food court." Jake responded. He looked amused, but the smile faded when he looked over at Bella. She was glaring at him.

"Aww... Bells you have to admit it is funny!" Her expression didn't change. However mine had, I was now full on smirking.

"Hey, I have another Blonde joke. You wanna hear it?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Good, What's worse than a Brunette and a Red head trying to build a house under water?" He said.

"A blonde trying to set fire to it...don't you have anything more original?" I replied sweetly, my smile flirtatious.

"No..." He replied dazed.

"What do you call a sled dog?" I asked still smiling sweetly.

"I d-don't k-know" He stuttered.

I leaned up close and said, softly. "Whipped!" I grabbed Bella and we walked away. Bella was giggling. I should Baby-sit her more often.

Bella's phone buzzed. She mumbled something about Alice then began to reply.

**B.P.O.V.**

_Alice's Text, _Bella's text.

_I get my sight back and you two are giggling like school girls...what happened???_

Rosalie dazzled Jake, then she said "What do you call a sled-dog?" Jake stuttered while saying he didn't she said "Whipped!" Then we left. Giggling as we went...

_Burn...*Sizzzzzle* Anyways..._

Yeah, I'm bored and we're almost home so I'm gonna go, Bye.

_Bye_

I was about to close my phone when I got another text.

**Edward's text, **Bella's Text,** Emmett from Edward's phone.**

**Did Rose really take you to McDonald's?**

Yep...and it was yummy!!

**Finally, Bella is defying Edward!!**

Um...Emmett?

**Yeah?**

Your a freak...

**What was your first clue?**

**Bella, You should go to sleep...**

**No...Edward is so boring!**

Whatever... Rosalie says "Quit being a doofus!"and tell Edward Bye 4 me!

**Why?**

Rose is taking out to ice-cream!

**Cool...Bye-Bye Belly!**

Whatever...

I closed my phone, thankful that no one else had texted me. We pulled up in front of a mall and walked inside, heading straight for the Dippin' Dots!

**If you've Ever had Dippin' Dots you know**

**That they are crazily awesome!!**

**Review!!!**

**Emerald Forever!**


	7. Sexy Spanish Model

**Guys, I decided to add the First two letters to the end of each Text message **

**Except For Bella, Jasper and Rosalie, So yeah...Here you go!**

**B.P.O.V.**

I was surprised when I saw that Rosalie had gotten some as well. We sat down at a table in the food court and watched as people ran around. I looked over at Rosalie and she looked around the large room. I couldn't find her spoon, she probably didn't plan on eating the mint-chocolatey goodness...whatever. She smirked and I followed her gaze to find it settle on a very unsuspecting Lauren Mallory. Looking in-between the beautiful blonde and the plastic blonde I knew what Rose was about to do. She did it so fast I hadn't seen it, one second the cup sat happily on the table, the next second I felt a slight wind.

"Ahhhhhh!" We heard Lauren scream. As she looked around her gaze simply skipped over us. We were too far away and no _human _girl could throw that far. Rosalie smiled and then exactly like magic Alice texted us:

_Alice's Text,_**Jasper on Alice's phone,****Bella's Text, **Rosalie on Bella's Phone

_I saw it all...I'm so proud I get to call you and Rose sisters!! ;) -Al_

**Um..Thanks! :P -B**

_I know right?! -Al_

**Right- **Hey Alice, I love you too!! -R

_Jasper is STILL mad about the whole Edward comment :) -Al_

Well I'm not sorry, It's True! -R

**TRAITOR! -J**

Oh, Shut up Buttercup! -R

_Can Bella and I have our phone's back? -Al_

**Hey Alice, Rose gave it back! -B**

_Oooo...Sorry Bella gotta go, Sexy Spanish Model!! -Al_

Take a picture for me!!! -R

"Jasper needs to quit acting like he's on his Period." I said.

"Well in his defense he probably does have his period...every now and then." We giggled and left the food court, just planning to walk around the mall. We stopped inside a few stores and tried some clothes on. I liked shopping with Rosalie, she didn't force me into anything or rush me to get to every store.

We left when it started to get dark and when we got home I went upstairs, took a shower and crawled into bed. But before I could fall asleep Alice had sent me two texts. The first consisted of a sexy male model with sculptured abs and medium length black hair. He was also very, very tan. The second said as follows:

_TRAITOR!! -Al_

Only Alice and Jasper. I smiled, turned my phone off and laid my head down. Rosalie was still squealing from getting the text from Alice. I closed my eyes and dreamed of Edward and Dippin' Dots...Yummy!

**Okay, so I'm still true to my word!**

**So hit or miss?**

**Review...Thank you much!!! -EF**


	8. The Navy Blue one!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Also, Thanks crazkgirl9 for taking time to review...on Taryn's account!**

**Anyways here you go!**

**B.P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of waffles. Knowing Everybody else wouldn't be home for 4 more days I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I stripped of my clothes and jumped into the shower, almost cracking my head while doing so. I squirted a good amount of shampoo into my hand and scrubbed the Mango goodness into my brown locks. I rinsed off and wrapped the towel around my torso as I headed back to Edward's room. I put my bra on and a pair of jeans, then I walked over to his closet and looked through his shirts. Before I could choose one Alice texted me.

**A.P.O.V.**

Ugh, these visions are soooo annoying.

_Bella was standing in Edward's closet looking for a shirt to wear._

Edward would probably want her to wear the navy blue one. I shall ask him!

_Alice's Text, _**Edward's text**

_Yo, Eddie boy! -Al_

***Sigh* yes Alice? -Ed**

_If you could choose any of your shirts for Bella to wear, which one would it be? -Al_

**The navy blue one, of course. -Ed**

_Thanks...buh-bye -Al_

**Bye Alice. -Ed**

_Oh and Edward, Make sure Emmett doesn't eat the all white penguin... -Al_

**Why? -Ed**

_It's a block of ice...bye! -Al_

After I quit talking or texting Edward, I texted Rose.

_Alice's Text, _**Rosalie's Text.**

_Rosalie! When Bella comes down stairs take her pic and send it to Edward! -Al_

**Why?**

_Just do it! -Al_

**M'kay!**

Oh, this is going to be good. All I have to do is text Bella and tell her which one to wear, Rose will take a picture and send it to Edward and I will get to see more Spanish models with their shirts basically all the way open!

**B.P.O.V.**

Before I could choose one Alice texted me. I walked over to the bedside table and opened my phone.

_Alice's text, _**Bella's text**

_The navy blue one! -Al_

**Thanks Alice! Bye...**

_Anytime! ;) Bye -Al_

I walked back over to the closet and snatched the shirt off of the hanger. It hung on me like a dress, but it smelled like Edward and that's what mattered. I walked out of his room and down the steps. When I turned into the kitchen Rosalie was holding her phone.

"Cute shirt, Say Cheese!" When I smiled she took the picture.

"What's that for?" I asked sitting down at the table. She put the waffles down on the table as she answered.

"Oh, just reminding Eddie what he's missing at home!" She smirked and I smiled while I stuffed a piece of the two waffles in my mouth. Once I finished she grabbed my hand and we headed outside and got in the shiny red convertible. Yay! Did you catch the sarcasm?

My phone Buzzed with a call. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I did Alice tell you to choose that shirt?" Edward asked on the other line.

"Yeah, Do you miss me?" I asked. Rosalie started to giggle. I remembered her words from earlier and began to giggle as well.  
"_Bella! _What's so funny?" Edward sounded frustrated.

"Sorry honey. I was just remembering something. Do you like my wardrobe selection?" I asked.

"God yes, I swear Bella." He took a breath, So did Rosalie and began to quote him with a funny face on, "You will be death of me." I started to giggle. Rosalie continued to mimic him.

"_Bella, _Quit giggling! It's driving me _crazy!_" Then I thought of something.

"Hey Edward?" I said with a straight face.

"Yes."

"How do you get service down there?" I said genuinely curious.

"I don't know..." He said trailing off. He was about to continue but I cut him off.

"Sorry Edward, I gotta go!" I said excitedly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Bumper Cars!" I giggled then hung up.

**Okay so what did you think?**

**Right now his will be my main story, because I'm **

**getting hooked on Rosalie and Bela's antics just as much as you**

**are! I want thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I dare all of you**

**to review this one. I will announce everyone who review this chapter on the next one,**

**so Review, Review, Review!! Thank you!!**

**E-F**


	9. 88 Ivory keys

**Okay, so the people who reviewed the last chapter are as follows:**

_**twilight saga nerd**_

_**Melnaugh**_

_**and Ec-Bs4ever**_

**Seriously? Three reviews? I'm quite disappointed. Anyways, this chapter will be longer because of Melnaugh. They requested it so here you go!**

**B.P.O.V.**

We walked up to to the ticket booth. The guy there was staring at Rosalie and then he looked at me, his face dropped at the sight of me. Of course it would, I mean standing next to Rosalie I probably look like a bat, no pun intended. I pulled out my wallet and Rosalie looked at me oddly the comprehension dawned on her face. She shook her head and took the faded black wallet from my grasp and put it in her purse.

"How much will it be?" She asked with a delicate smile on her face. The man was dazed, he blinked and shook his head.

"Um, just the two of you?" He asked.

"Yes, just the two of us." I smiled at Rosalie, the poor guy was whipped.

"Um, ten dollars." She smiled and got out the money needed. I shook my head and reached over to get my wallet. Rosalie being a vampire saw me coming before the guy even saw my move a muscle.

"Rosalie Hale, give me my wallet!" I nearly yelled, everybody in the Cullen family knew my dislike for people buying me anything just because they could. Edward almost bought me an Island, he decided against it.

"Nope!" Rosalie said while popping the 'p', she smirked and bought the tickets anyways. I stalked off to the arena and stood in the doorway.

"Are you mad at me?" Rosalie asked.

"No..." I trailed off. She smiled and continued talking.

"Good, because I call the red one." She smiled.

"Okay...then I call ye black car!" I said in a old English accent.

"Why doth thou want ye black car?" Rosalie asked playing along.

"Because thou art Emmett's favorite color... I think?" Rosalie and I giggled until a girl came to get us situated in the cars of our choice. She went to go get something and my phone buzzed with a text from Alice. Does that girl have anything better to do?

_Alice's Text. _**Bella's text.**

_Good luck! ;) -Al_

**I don't think I will be doing so well!!**

_Oh, you won't! Rose is very competitive. -Al_

**Um, thanks! Gotta go...Olga is coming back.**

_Is that seriously her name?? -Al_

**Yup...tell Jasper I said hi!**

_Kay, buh-bye!_

**Bye!**

I closed my phone as Olga walked away from Rosalie. She tightened my seat belt and started the engine. We had about ten minuets to have the arena to our selves. We rammed into each other and giggled when the bouncy cars bumped against each other and sent us flying back. We continued like that for the remaining nine minuets until Olga told us the time was up. We got out of the red and black cars and walked around the surprisingly empty city. We walked into an ice cream parlor. I got a triple scoop vanilla with caramel drizzled all over it, yummy! We sat there eating our ice cream, and yes Rosalie has once again gotten ice cream but this time she was actually eating it. The faces she made were hilarious because she looked at the strawberry swirl as if it was a piece of dog poo. Yes, we get it Rosalie, It's disgusting. She looked over at me and I laughed. She looked as if she might puke! I felt really bad for her at this moment, being a vampire and all.

"Finally, we can leave this ice cream parlor of doom! It's deceptive colors and promises of buy one get one free lure you in ad then BAM! Ew." I laughed at Rosalie's version of the yummy-ness us humans call dessert.

"I think Emmett's finally rubbing off on you." I said laughing. She looked at me.

"What do you mean?" She said warily.

"I mean that you're becoming more and more dramatic everyday!" She glared at me and then her long legs started to taking longer strides making me have to jog to keep up. I think she might be mad. Fine then, I'll call Edward. The dial tone rang until he picked up, except it wasn't him...It was Emmett.

"Hi Belly-Bells!" Emmett said, I could hear Edward in the background yelling at Emmett. Rosalie cracked a smile at her husband's antics.

"Hello Emmett," I knew Edward could hear so I said, "Edward calm down. I've decided that I can talk to Emmett." I heard an over exaggerated sigh and then a 'fine'.

"So, you still wearing that shirt of Eddie's?" Emmett asked.

"Yup, it's quite comfy!" I said happily.

"Oh Rosalie won't wear my shirts. She says they take away from her 'amazing figure'. Which she totally has." I giggled.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Whipped!" I said and Rosalie laughed with me remembering Jacob's reaction.

"Whatever, Here's your boyfriend..." He trailed off.

"Fiancee! How many times must I remind you people?" I heard Edward chuckle on the other side.

"Sorry, us Vampires are kind of forgetful." Rosalie was laughing with silent giggles and I looked straight ahead.

"That's so not funny." I said with a straight face.

"I'm sorry, so what are you doing?" He asked with a voice as smooth as velvet.

"Rosalie just ate a whole scoop of strawberry ice cream. She didn't like it, said it was too warm. Whatever." I said smiling at the memory. We stopped in front of Rosalie's car. We got in and sped out of the vacant town, I was still confused about that part.

"Ew." was his snappy one word reply.

"I miss you." I said.

"Me too, but I gotta go. Emmett wants to go swimming." I smiled and murmured a small goodbye and hung up, instantly missing the connection. We pulled up in front of the white three story Victorian house and walked inside. I walked upstairs to the third floor and opened the third door on the left. I walked in and sat down on the shiny black stool and laid my head down on the cover. Under that cover were 88 beautiful ivory keys that I had seen Edward play countless times. I fell asleep right there, but awoke tangled in the sheets of Edward's bed. I laid back down and drifted back to sleep, dreaming of Edward and strawberry ice cream. 4 down, 3 to go.

**Okay so what do you think?**

**It took me nearly an hour because I would**

**get so much writers block!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**I can not stress it enough that I need your **

**awesome feed back!**


	10. Tme to go home

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Y'all rock! This is my MOST successful story out of all seven...even ATTR!! All I need is 7 more to make this my most reviewed. There are only half the chapters and nearly the same reviews...**

**Dis-claimer: I'm gonna go get a soda, I don't own Twilight, deal.**

**E.P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone and walked back to where Emmett was. He was lying on the ground looking up at the stars. He looked over at me and smiled softly. I liked times like these when Emmett was calm and quiet. He rolled his head back up and looked up at the stars. I looked up as well and just studied them. I looked back at Emmett and opened my mouth to ask something.

"Does it ever get easier, being away?" I asked.

"No" He said softly, looking back at me. Images of Rosalie smiling and laughing flashed through his mind and straight to mine. The first time she said 'I love you'. The time he fainted after she'd said those three little words that make a mans knees week. I missed Bella more than anything, and I wished more than anything that I could look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I wish I could hold her warm, fragile body close. Or even see her cherry red blush spread over her cheeks,hear her heart beat.

My phone went off, Rosalie. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hey, Bella's in bed." She said nervously.

"Rosalie what's wrong?" I asked hoping she was okay.

"Edward you need to come home early." She said curtly. Yes Rose, because that gives everything away.

"Why? Rosalie, just tell me what's wrong." I glared at an ice berg.

"Edward, I found Bella asleep on your piano bench. Edward she misses you, a lot. Listen I may be her new best friend, but I'm not the love of her life. Come home Edward." She said, sighing. I looked over at Emmett and he was giving me that "Do what ya gotta do" look. His thoughts were no different. He missed Rosalie and Bella as well so I decided.

"Okay, We'll be home tomorrow." I sighed and I could see the smile. She hung up saying something about new episode of House, weird. My phone buzzed a minuet later.

_Alice's Text, _**Edward's Text.**

_We're coming home too, so are Carlisle and Esme. -Al_

**You don't have to do that. -Ed**

_Yeah, I do...And yes, so do Carlisle and Esme. -Al_

**Why? -Ed**

_Because Esme can't stand to be away from her children, and I miss my bro's and my sis's. -Al _

**Okay, what Time will you be there? -Ed**

_We'll all be landing in the same 10-15 minuet window.. :) -Al_

**Okay, Bye. -Ed**

_Bye!! :) -Al_

I flipped it shut and laid back down. I realized it was useless and stood up, Emmett was by me in a second.

"What's up?" He asked. _Do you wanna head back now?_ His thoughts asked. I nodded my head and we ran back to the airport.

**B.P.O.V.**

I woke up to Rosalie shaking me.

"Bella wake up, get dressed! Come on you worthless human! Don't make me go get the water, you know I'll be back in less than a second." I groaned and opened my eyes and glared like there was no tomorrow. She glared back and I eventually gave up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dost shalt see soon." She said, the same way we did yesterday. I got up and grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. What have I got myself into?

**Okay you know the drill...Review. And I know this story is short**

**but I just decided right now that the next chapter will be and Epilogue.**

**But Don't Fret, after all of my other stories I will write a sequel, so calm down.**

**Thanks Much, Emerald!!**


	11. I can't wait till next time Update!

**Okay Okay Okay! I know It took me forever. And That's Mostly because I took a break from the whole site. I know, Weird right? Anyways...Here is the Chapter..That took me forever to getting around to writing. Don't Hate me :)**

As I Showered I thought of the Huge Secret. Being me, I thought the worst. Did Alice and Jasper get thrown out of a fashion show because of Alice poking and trying to re-arrange the models out-fits on stage? Did Jasper attack a model? Did Alice attack a model? I shook my head from these crazy delusions. Of course they didn't attack anyone. I smiled slightly and got out of the shower drying myself, and proceeding to get dressed. As I opened the door of the bathroom to leave I smelt the best thing ever. Rosalie's waffle's. Okay, So maybe we had discovered she was a better cook then Edward and Esme on the third day we were together. Or was it the fourth? I frowned as I pondered this, then remembering the reason I was pondering I smiled and ran out of the room and almost tripping a few times on the stairs.

"How many times did you trip?" She asked when I reached her.

"None." I said triumphantly. She looked at me.

"How many times did you 'almost' fall?" I sighed, She had me there.

"A few..." She Lifted her brow. I Stomped my foot and replied. "Eight" I said frowning, She smiled and gave me the waffle's. I smiled forgetting her making fun of my clumsy-ness. As I ate I was still wondering this huge secret was. When I finished I asked her.

"Why did you wake me up?" She rolled her eyes. And I had to elaborate. "Why did you wake me up in a rush?" She looked over at me.

"It's a Surprise." She turned and started walking towards the garage. Lovely, We're leaving. I sighed and followed her out. To Emmett's Jeep. Something smelt fishy. I meant it in the literal way too. I'm gonna have to tell Carlisle his garage smells like fish. I scrunched my noes and got in the passenger side. We turned the radio on and headed out. I was still unaware of our destination.

((Okay, so if I wanted a really good ending I would cut off here. But I won't))

I opened my eyes noticing I had been asleep for two hours. Lovely. Rose noticed me and Smiled. I looked out the window trying to recognize my surroundings. We were heading to the airport. All the way in Seattle. I glared at Rose. She smiled innocent trying to not speak.

"Why are we heading to the Airport?" I asked. She responded.

"Its near where the surprise is." She said.

**Rpov.**

More like where the surprise was. I had been texting everyone since Bella fell asleep. Edward and I were talking about how Emmett would occasionally flirt with the Attendants and when they would ask him out, he would turn them down. They had a few connecting Flights. Esme and I were talking about how much she missed being home. Carlisle would pop in every once in a while. Alice and I were talking about...Well I'm not sure but something about Jasper and the color pink. I knew it, Jasper was turning Gay. I received a new text from Alice and resumed our conversation that I had no clue of the topic.

**Rosalie **_Alice_

_And You should've seen him Rose! I mean Pink is Totally his color! -Ali_

**Alice, Sorry to sound rude. But what are we talking about? I forgot. -Rose**

_Oh This Cute Dog I saw. Reminded me of Jacob. -Ali_

**What Kind was it? -Rose**

_A Poodle XD -Ali_

**Wow..Alice. You seriously should consider going back to the Asylum.**_** -Rose**_

_and Why..Oh! Nope, Sorry Never going back. Beside I gotta go, We're landing and the attendant almost caught me. -Ali_

**See you soon -Rose**

I looked back at Bella Staring out the window, Thinking. Obviously. I smiled as a text rang from Esme.

**Rosalie**_ Esme_

_We're landing Now! I'm So excited! -Esme_

**Esme. I know you just realized the awesomeness of Cell phones..But it's unnecessary to text me every Detail. -Rose**

_I know. :D Bye -Esme_

**Bye -Rose**

I sat there, Waiting for Edward or Emmett to text me. What I got surprised me. It also amused me at the same time. A picture message of an Attendant spilling Water on Emmett. It was Quite Hilarious. Bella looked at me weird, but I couldn't show her. I replied to them.

**Rosalie **Edward Emmett

**Wow. He looks so manly. -Rose**

Sure. The sad part is, She got me too, and then she winked -Ed

**Awe, Is Edward sad that some one other then Tanya,Jessica or Lauren is flirting with him? -Rose**

Whatever. -Ed

**Okay Well we are At the Airport. Alice and Jasper landed a while ago and Esme updated me tat they were landing. -Rose**

Hey Babe! We are Descending to the Airport! -Em

**Emmett, You don't sound professional. -Rose**

I know. It's still fun though. Oh, Crap. -Em

**What? -Rose**

The Attendants are glaring at us. We gotta go. Bye -Ed

**See you soon. -Rose**

I got out of the Jeep and Bella followed me to the Arriving planes area. And We smiled as We Saw Alice and Jasper Walk out, Since they were the first to arrive. We smiled and waved to them.

"So, You guys are friends now?" Jasper said Pointedly at me, as Alice and Bella Hugged.

"Yes." I smiled and nodded as he went to greet Bella. Alice Hugged me tight. I laughed and Hugged back. A while Later the same continued for Carlisle and Esme. But When Edward and Emmett didn't show up or reply to our texts either well, we were scared.

Then Emmett Happened. He was being dragged by two officers and Edward, so help me, was laughing. He walked over and had a little reunion with Bella. We all proceeded to go bail Emmett out of Jail. I was defiantly looking forward to next time.

So...? What'd you think?

Hit or Miss?

Yes or No?

Green or Blue?

Never mind. Just review :)

**Emerald Forever**


End file.
